1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a secondary battery, and more specifically to a secondary battery having a current interrupt device.
2. Description of Related Art
A secondary battery is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-109219 (JP 2012-109219 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-110175 (JP 2012-110175 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-40391 (JP 2011-40391 A), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-101890 (JP 2013-101890 A), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-354100 (JP 11-354100 A).